


The Deathly Hallows

by AAFRavenclaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAFRavenclaw/pseuds/AAFRavenclaw
Summary: In their seventh year, Xan, Ariana, and Mikayla try and help Harry save the Wizarding world, and also to defeat Voldemort





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you like it :)

I looked down at the locket and the note right next to it. Who was R.A.B, I have been trying to figure that out all summer. For a Ravenclaw, I should have figured this out months ago but I still have no idea what it is. Bellatrix Lestrange walked into my room, I quickly shoved the locket under my backpack. Hopefully, she did not see anything.

“Hey, Mom,” I said.

“Hey Zandy dear, I just wanted to let you know that Voldemort called an emergency Death-Eater meeting. She said drunkenly.

I shook my head, “K, sounds good, I will get ready.”

“Ok, see ya.” She said before leaving and slamming the door behind her. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the locket in my extendable bag. Hermione Granger taught me the extension charm last year before, well before my life was ruined. I got off my bed and threw on a black hoodie and pulled my hair back into my everyday messy bun. After stuffing my wand in the backpack along with the extendable bag I headed to the meeting room. I stood outside the door when I heard my best friend Mikayla Whisper my name. I looked to my side and saw her and Ariana behind a box looking thing. I quietly went over and sat behind the box next to Ariana.

Ariana Snape and Mikayla Malfoy have been my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts. We became so close cause we have all gone through the same crap through our lives. Ariana Is Severus Snape's, daughter, she has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a Slytherin and is very proud of it, she is always wearing her Slytherin hat and her scarf. Mikayla Is the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, she has brown hair like her mom her eyes are brown and she is a Hufflepuff. Her best friend gave her a scarf that she wears everywhere. And then there is me, my name is Alexandria Lestrange but everybody calls me Zandy or Xan. Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange are my parents. I have not seen my dad in 5 years but it is fine, he was an awful person, to begin with, and do not even get me started on my mom.

I am a Ravenclaw, or I mean I was a Ravenclaw which really ticked my mom off. But I actually loved being a Ravenclaw regardless. I am always wearing the Ravenclaw scarf that my best friend Logan gave me. It makes my mom mad but she can't do anything about it, that is another reason I wear it. I have long Brown hair, Dark Brown eyes, and black glasses.

Ariana leaned over to me and whispered, “Is Voldemort in there?”

I sighed, “Yup, and apparently, he has something urgent to tell everybody, I think it has something to do with Harry.”

Mikayla said softly, “It is only one meeting we will be fine I promise, we have each other, right?” Ariana and I nodded our heads in agreement.

I entered the hall with Ariana and Mikayla by my side, every Death-Eater turned their attention to us, I quickly went over to three seats and we all sat down, I looked to my right and saw my old Muggle studies teacher levitating by the fire. Blood was all over her face but I think that she is still alive. I looked nervously and Logan who was sitting in the chair across from me. He gave me a reassuring nod and I held harder onto Ariana and Mikayla's hands. Voldemort was going to kill her.

Snape walked in the room suddenly and sat down next to Voldemort, Snape then said, "The boy will be leaving 24 Privet drive Friday morning my Lord." I blocked out what they were saying, Harry, he was once a very close friend, now he thinks that I am a Death-Eater, no, I need to help kill Voldemort and I need to help him save the wizarding world. Ariana Mikayla and I are trying to trick Voldemort, he thinks that we are on his side completely, or at least I hope he does. We are going to get out of here as soon as we can. Ariana nudged me and I looked at our Muggle teacher who was slowly moving onto the table. Voldemorts serpent-like voice, an evil voice yelled, “AVADA KEDAVRA.” I winced and Mikayla let out a little whimper. Ariana's eyes started to water and Logan looked defeated.

“Nagini, dinner,” Voldemort said.

The snake devoured her almost whole.

After that we were dismissed, I ran to my room and once inside locked the door. I sat on my bed destroyed about what happened a couple of minutes before. Why did I Agree to do this why am I here? Driven to the point of tears I looked at the locket. I then heard a knock, I pulled myself together and walked over and opened the door.

Ariana and Mikayla and Logan stood outside my door looking kinda happy.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Voldemort says that he wants us to go find Harry Potter, this is our chance, we can help him we now know enough that we can destroy him and save the wizarding world,” Ariana said quietly.

I smiled at them, “That's amazing c'mon let's do this.”

We then went to the meeting hall where Voldemort was, along with Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, and Noah. Ariana, Logan Mikayla and I all walked into the hall and stood in front of Voldemort. He looked at us and grinned his red eyes burned me, and the way he talked, it's indescribable and evil.

“Hello children, I have a very very important task for you. You three went to Hogwarts with Harry Potter correct?”

“Yes,” I replied.

“Good, you need to find Harry and his friends and try and get on his side, not really but he will think that you are with him, then you will bring him back as soon as possible?”

We all nodded our heads, “We will, and we will not let you down, Lord Voldemort.” I replied, “Trust us we will get on his side, I have that way with people.” Voldemort smiled, “Good, go.” Snape shook his head at Ariana who shook her head back at him reassuringly. I put my arm out to apparate, Logan put his hand on mine and Ariana and Mikayla Followed We all then apparate. The wizarding war has now officially started.

We appeared at the Weasleys.

“Why are we here Xan?” Mikayla asked confused. Truthfully I have no idea, it's probably because Miss Weasley has been the only motherly figure to me my whole life and that I think Harry is with her.

“Should we go in?” Ariana asked.”

“I don’t know they think that we just left with the Death-Eaters, the Weasleys have no idea that Dumbledore has us on this mission. I still can't believe he is gone, but that is beside the point, we have to at least try to explain ourselves” I said.

The others agreed and we headed off towards the Burrow. At the door, I took a deep breath and smiled at the others. I knocked on the door and heard scuttling in the house then the latch flicked and Hermione opened the door. She looked at us shocked and then hugged me. I was a little taken aback by this, I know that Hermione was one of my best friends at Hogwarts but isn’t she mad at me at all of us for leaving them. When she stopped hugging me I could see that she was tearing up she then called to Harry and Ron.

When they appeared they looked very confused.

“Just Let us explain everything, you will then understand.”

Hermione shook her head and let us into the house when Fred and George saw me they jumped up and ran over to hug me I notice that George was wearing a bandage over his head covering a bloody section where his ear is. I know that that was while trying to save Harry a couple days ago at Privet Drive.. Fred George and I Were the trimesters at Hogwarts and they are two more of my best friends, I was very bummed when they left Hogwarts but its good to see them now. I looked at Mikayla who was hugging Ginny and Ariana was hugging Harry. Miss Weasley ran into the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

“What are you kids doing here?”

“We are here to explain everything that happened.”

Miss Weasley nodded her head and pointed to the couches. We all sat down and I started to explain.

“Ok, so that night, when Dumbledore died. He told us all that he Had a mission for us, that mission was to go with Voldemort and to get on his good side. He then told us to get Snape, Alaina then woke him up and we all went back to the tower. Snape whispered something to Alaina and she told us to follow her. Draco was ahead of us and we went into a room with the vanishing cabinet Draco had let a bunch of Death-Eaters in through it, including my mom Bellatrix. Alaina then grabbed our hands and took us to the tower we then took our hands out and pointed them at him. He looked really calm and when I lipped the words I am sorry, he lipped back its ok. Then everything else happened stuff that I never want to think about ever again. Bella and Snape grabbed us and led us outside where they burnt down Hagrid's house. We then went to Malfoy Manor.” said. The room went quiet, Miss Weasley was now Sobbing.

Harry looked at me probably remembering that awful night where I helped kill the only man he had to take care of him.

“I am so sorry.” Ariana said, “We never wanted this to happen.”

“Voldemort chose us for the mission to take you Harry to him, he told us to get you on our side and to get you to come to him, and the attack on Privet Drive, we knew the whole time and we should have warned you somehow. I'm so sorry about your ear George.” He laughed it is fine.

Molly looked at us, “You girls and guy, have gone through so much and you can stay here as long as needed.”

I smiled at her, “Thank you so much.”

It was now almost midnight and Tomorrow was Bill and Fleurs wedding which Miss Weasley Invited us all too.

For whatever reason she accepted us. And Harry Ron and Hermione trusted us also. After everybody else went to bed I sat on the couch by Harry and asked, “How did you know all of this was true, who told you what we were doing? There is no way you would be so trusting towards us unless you're really stupid. I mean I swear I told you the truth but it makes no sense that you would believe us so quickly. Nobody does that.”

Harry looked at me, “Ok fine Dumbledore told me that you guys were going to be forced to join the death eaters. He said that when you guys needed us that we should be there for you and help you.”

I looked at him, “Oh, I had no idea, why would he tell you but not us?”

Harry shook his head, “I have no idea, I'm sorry I can't tell you more.”

I smiled at him weakly, “It is ok, I’m going to go to bed now.”

“Me too, it's really early.’

“Again I am so sorry for everything I, we have done, Dumbledore was all you had and we set him up for death.”

“I understand that you had no choice and because of that I don’t think it is your fault,” Harry said.

“And Harry I swear I will help you destroy Voldemort, there is no doubt about that.”

“I know you will, I need your guys to help, you know so much stuff that could help us find Horcruxes, that was our original plan right?”

I shook my head in agreement, “Yes, yes it is.”

“Goodnight,” Harry said.

“Night,” I replied.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Bill and Fleurs wedding. But what do they do when the wedding is attacked and a certain Death-Eater discovers that they have been betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my story.

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. I slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. Ginny, Hermione, Mikayla, and Ariana were no longer in the room. We were all staying in Ginny's room, Hermione, Ariana and I slept on Ginny's bed, don’t know how the heck we all fit on the bed but whatever. Ginny and Mikayla slept on two old sleeping bags on the floor.

I opened the door to see Logan. I rubbed my eyes and asked grumpily, “Why’d you wake me up? What do you want?”

He laughed, “After all these years your still not a morning person huh?

I smiled, “What is it?”

Logan smiled and said, “Austin is here, downstairs.”

I almost tripped running down the stairs. Austin, Logan and I have been friends since our first year at Hogwarts. Austin was like a brother to me, well besides Noah. Logan I actually really like Logan but I decided to never acknowledge that, cause I know that it will never happen, but personally, I care a lot but I am trying to save the world I don’t need a boyfriend.

At the bottom of the stairs, Austin stood smiling, I ran up to him and hugged him.

“What are you doing here?” I asked confused.

“Yes, why are you here Austin?” Logan asked.

Miss Weasley invited me, and aren’t you two now Death-Eaters?” He said as he backed away.

“ No, we are not we tricked You-Know-Who into letting us “capture Harry” instead we are now here to help him destroy all the Horcruxes.

“Oh I forgot that you always come over to the Weasleys a couple days before Hogwarts.” I said.

Austin nodded his head, “Yup, anyways I’m here to help you guys find and destroy the Horcruxes.”

I looked at Harry who was sitting on the couch. “Everyone come here,” He said. Hermione, Ron, Ariana and her friends Tom and Pansy, and Mikayla and her two friends Newt and Tina sat down. I had no idea that four (actually five counting Austin), people came to help us. I think that the group is getting too big if we want to find the Horcruxes we should go in a small group so that there is less of a chance that we get caught.

“Ok, so our original party was Ron, Hermione, Alaina, Mikayla, Logan, Xan, And I. Now we have 5 more people who want to help us on this mission before anybody says anything I cant reassure you that any of you will be alive by the end of this. I would be shocked if all of us were alive by the end of this. And if all of you still want to come we will divide into four groups, we will travel together but we should brink four tents and we should stay with our main groups. Now you guys can pick your groups I am just saying there is a lot of us and that will make the journey more dangerous but we might find the Horcruxes easier. So if you don’t want to come to raise your hand.” Harry finished.

None of our hands raised. How many of us are going to die? How many of my friends will die at the hands of Voldemort? Will I die at the hands of Voldemort?

Harry sighed, “Great we will leave in a couple of days, be ready and again figure out who’s in who’s group.” Harry left with Ron and Hermione at his side. Logan and Austin came over to me, and newt was already claiming Mikayla, Tina then went with Mikayla and Newt and Tom went by Ariana and Pansy followed.

“Why are all of our friend groups only three people?” I asked. Some of the others laughed.

“That is strange,” Logan said.

I then ran upstairs and got out of PJs and into p pair of jeans and a white sweater I pulled my wavy hair up into my everyday messy bun and brushed my teeth. When I was Done getting dressed I headed downstairs where everybody was eating pancakes in the kitchen. I went over to Miss Weasley and I thanked her for breakfast I took a plate and I sat on the couch next to Hermione who was almost done with her pancakes.

“So Harry told you about what Dumbledore told him, right?”

Hermione shook her head in agreement, she swallowed her bite of pancake and said, “Yes Harry told all of us, Miss Weasley, also. Fred, George, Ginny, Bill they all know, that is why we trust you to help us find the Horcruxes. Xan I have known you for many years and I know how much you hate Voldemort and Death-Eaters, and your mom. I know that you have nobody Sirius, Dumbledore, you have had a very hard life for a 17-year-old, and I know that you have information that is very crucial to help us find the Horcruxes.”

I nodded in agreement as I finished my pancake, “Thank you, I will help you guys and I promise we will find the Horcruxes.”

Hermione smiled, “Sounds good.”

Ron walked in the living room and said, “Hey do you guys mind helping with the tent for Fleur and Bill's wedding. We all followed Ron outside with our wands. And started to chant the charm that everybody else was chanting to levitate the tent. Harry then came over to me and he nudged me, I looked at him and he pointed at a tall man who was coming over to the house. As he came closer I saw that the man was actually the minister of magic.

“That is the minister Harry,” I said.

Harry looked at him and the realization hit him, “Get the others.”

As the Minister came closer Harry asked him what he was doing there.

“I am here to give Dumbledores last requests, they are gifts that he wanted to give you and a couple others.”

We all went into the house and sat down on the couches and floor, ok his first gifts go to Logan, Austin, and Alexandria. I sat up straighter, nobody called my Alexandria only Zandy and Xan and what would Dumbledore want to give me.

The Minister started, “To Austin Oliver Lane, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.” Austin reached out and took it from the minister. “But I'm not a seeker anymore now Cho is the seeker,” Logan said quietly as he turned it around in his hand admiring it.

The minister continued, “To Logan Finley Smith I leave a Pocket watch, which I made in the hope that it will help you when you most need it.”

“Dumbledore left this for me,?”Austin said confused.

“Open it,” Said the minister.

Austin flicked a little nob and the top flew open on the inside was a sky with stars. The numbers that showed the time were white. Logan closed it and put it in his pocket “That is awesome.” He said.

The minister continued, “To Alexandria Dawn Lestrange, I leave my copy of the tales of Beedle The Bard, In the hope that she find it entertaining and instructive.”

I grabbed the book and slowly put it in my lap as I examined the cover.

“Is there anything else Dumbledore wanted to tell us?”

The minister shook his head, “No there is not.”

Pansy, Ariana, and Tom were next. For some strange reason, Pansy also got a snitch but Ariana got a copy of Quidditch through the ages and Tom got a pen that clicked lights on and off, these gifts were very similar to Logan, Austin, and mine. Next was Newt, Tina, and Mikayla, Like before Newt got a snitch, Tina got a remembral, and Mikayla got a copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Finally, it was Harry, Ron and Hermione's turn. Ron got a deluminator that was a little smaller then Logans. Hermione got the Tales of Beetle the Bard. Hers was different compared to mine. Hers was smaller and the cover was different.

After the three of them had received their gifts the minister said. “I don’t know what you and your friends are up to Mr. Potter but just know that you can't fight this war alone. Dumbledore left you the sword of Gryffindor in his Will and Testimony but it is missing.

Harry shook his head, “Alright thanks.”

When the minister had left I asked, “Why did we all get almost the same exact things?”

Nobody could answer my question, nobody including me. It's strange that we all got almost the exact same things. It doesn’t matter, right now I have to enjoy myself at Bill and Fleurs wedding. I went to Ginny's room to change into more formal clothes for a wedding. Ariana, Mikayla, Hermione, and Ginny followed me up. Ginny said that Mikayla, Ariana, Hermione and I could use some of her dresses. Once Ginny was in her dress. Miss Weasley and Fleur came into the room to help us get ready for the wedding. Ariana picked out a green dress that had Green Lace across the top and bottom, she picked out a pair of Grey sandals and Miss Weasley helped put her hair into a half up half down braided but style. Then Ginny went to help her with her makeup.

Mikayla picked a bright yellow dress with flowers all over it, it had a floral skirt and she chose a pair of yellow heels to wear along with it. Alaina and Ginny then helped her with her Hair and Makeup.

It was now my turn, I had no idea what I was going to wear, but the whole time the others were getting dressed I had my eyes on a black dress far back in Ginny's closet. I guess Miss Weasley saw me eying the dress because she stood up and took it out of the closet

“Do you like this one?” She asked.

The dress up close was so much more beautiful up close then it was in the back of the closet. The dress was sleeveless. The top half had a gold pattern into a swirly design. The skirt half was kinda ballgown-ish if that makes any sense. At the rim of the skirt, there were gold triangles with the same swirly design as the top half. I looked at a pair of Fliers shoes that she brought for us all to look at. Among the 5 pairs of heels, I found a pair of black heels that I chose, I then went into the nearest bathroom to change.

Once the dress was on I looked in the mirror, I looked really pretty, not to be rude but I wasn’t expecting to look so good in a dress, I mean I have never really worn dresses ever. This is my first time wearing a dress since the Yule Ball. And I love it.

I left the bathroom and went back into Ginny's room, Hermione had picked out a red floral dress and red heels, when I came into the room she went to the bathroom to change. Ariana and Mikayla were already done and looking really nice, they were sitting on the bed talking, I went over to Miss Weasley and Fleur to help me do my hair. They ended up putting my hair into a braided bun with a golden headband and golden flowers that they put in the bun. They then helped me do some black eyeshadow some red lipstick and some eyeliner. I looked in the mirror when it was all done. I was shocked.

“I look…”

“Amazing” Fluer and Miss Weasley said at the same time.

I smiled very happy with the result. The others were already dressed when they came. So Pansy and Tina came dressed, and I think that the boys are also getting dressed also. The wedding is in about an hour and it is starting to get dark. Fleur was all dressed now in her wedding dress and she looked beautiful, her dress was white with black swans on the top half. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

The wedding was starting so I packed my backpack with the clothes that I was going to change into and everything else I would need for the next couple of days. Why I decided to bring this I had no idea, I just had a really bad feeling but after a while, I decided to have fun for the first time in a long time. I walked in the tent where the wedding was being held. And saw Logan and Austin straight ahead, when they looked at me I pretended not to see them, gosh why do I like Logan so much?” To the point where I feel weird being around him.

Across the room, I saw Luna and I walked over to her. Luna and her father were strangely dancing. I walked over to them when Luna noticed me she made a squeal then ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back. I missed Luna and Cho so much during the summer.

“Harry told me everything, he really doesn’t want people to turn against, Ariana, Makayla and you.”

I smiled, “I appreciate that he did this for us, I mean I thought that after we left everybody would hate us and think that we were bad guys.”

“I know that you would never do anything like that, I mean after you told me about your mom and Sirius I knew that you couldn’t join them and be serious about it.”

“I appreciate that you didn’t turn your back on me as every other Hogwarts student did,” I said.

Luna smiled, “It was great to see you, but I need to go and talk to my father about stuff.”

“That's fine ill see you around,” I said

Luna walked over to her father where she started to talk about the Quibbler. I looked behind me at Logan who was smiling at me, I smiled back and walked over to him.

“You look really good.”

“Thanks, you too, how are you liking the reception?”

“Its ok, it is better now that I have my friend here to keep me company.”

I smiled at him as flour walked by.

“You look so beautiful, congratulations.”

She smiled at me, “Zankyou very much, you also Zook very good.

“Thank you,” I said.

As people were dancing on the dance floor I was sitting down talking to Hermione until Victor Krum asked her to dance, I looked at her and winked, she glared and then followed him to the middle of the tent where they started to dance. I looked over to Austin who was sitting all alone by one of the tables.

I walked over to him and asked, “You wanna dance?”

“Sure, I mean I have nothing better to do.” He said.

We then made our way to the dance floor, I actually don’t think its a dance floor it is just where everybody is dancing, and we started to dance. After about 10 minutes, it was time for the bride and groom to do their first dance as a couple. I moved over to where Ariana, Mikayla, Tom, Pansy, Newt, Tina, Harry, and Ron where. I watched the couple dance, Floor looked absolutely Amazing, and she was so elegant in her dancing that it was hard not to admire her. Suddenly there was a blue blast, Fleur and Bill Dodged out of the way. The blue fiery ball started to talk

“The Ministry has fallen, the minister of magic is dead. They are coming, they are coming, they are coming.”

The blue ball vanished and people started to scream, and push their way out of the tent. A couple of seconds later black figures started to appear into the tent. They are Death-eaters. Spells started flying in every direction, I ducked under one of the tables for cover. A tall Death-Eater approached me, pointing his wand at me, he removed his mask. It was my father. The father that left me and never kept any contact, the father who I did not know was a Death-Eater until my sixth year at Hogwarts.

He stared down at me sadly and said, “Why are you here?”

“STUPIFY!” I yelled.

He flew back and started to laugh, “Aren’t you a Death-Eater now?”

“Yes I am, but Harry is watching so I have to pretend, idiot.”

He glared at me, “Ok Xan whatever you say.” He lifted his wand to me.

I raised my wand, “Expeliarmus.”

His wand flying into the air gave me a distraction to run. I ran in all directions, spells fired every which way. I was trying to find Logan, I heard my dad scream my name which made me run even faster. I looked over my shoulder and saw my father chasing me.

“LOGAN, LOGAN.” I screamed as my father got closer, “AUSTIN, SOMEBODY.”

Somebody's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me under a table, I looked over and saw Logan who was incredibly out of breath.

“You, ok? Who the heck was that guy?” He asked.

“Yes I'm fine, thank you, Logan that man was my dad an I think that he knows that I betrayed the Death-Eaters,” I said breathlessly.

“What, that was your dad, oh gosh this is bad, we need to get out of here,” Logan said shocked.

“I agree, let's go,” I replied.

As we crawled out from under the table I saw my father who saw me immediately. He started running towards us. People were apparating left and right. Logan grabbed my hand and we ran towards Harry who had managed to gather everybody.

“HURRY HE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” Ariana screamed.

Rodolphus grabbed my arm which caused me to let go of Logan's hand. I kicked behind me as hard as I could, hitting his knee which made him let go of my arm. I grabbed Logan's hand again and He grabbed Hermione's. Everybody else put their hands on ours and we Apparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey If you made it to the end thank you so much for reading, I will add a chapter 3 in a couple of days I am finishing it up. :):):):):):)

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more chapters coming I am just finishing the editing of them. If you made it to the end thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it, this is a story that my two really close friends and I came up with. Thanks again for reading :):):):):):):)


End file.
